


Pitbull Terrier

by MiaMiMia



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Theseus Scamander, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Dressed Up, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, My trash, Omega!Newt Scamander, PWP, Plot What Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, a lot of bug, non-con(little, ntr
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du





	Pitbull Terrier

**Author's Note:**

> 标题 Pitbull Terrier
> 
> 作者 MiaMiMia
> 
> CP Theseus Scamander/Newt Scamander
> 
> 分级 成人级
> 
> 警告 ABO Alpha!Theseus Scamander+Alpha!忒修斯 斯卡曼德/Omega!纽特 斯卡曼德 女装！纽特·斯卡曼德 黑化！忒修斯·斯卡曼德 PWP 3P 微NTR Dirty Talk 微mpreg 微non-con? 私设多 bug也多 MY TRASH 快乐就好了 
> 
> 作者的话 Mia新的吓跑粉丝活动开始了（不  
> 请看清楚警告 请看清楚警告 请看清楚警告（重要的事情得说三遍  
> 我是一个垃圾人，关注什么的还是注意点吧。  
> 最近很多新粉可能还不知道我是一个什么样的写手x（挖坑不填的写手（不是  
> 刚刚接到了一个作业，可能从明儿开始我就会恢复以前的更新速度了  
> 我以前的更新速度大概就一周一两篇，每次更新保底6k+，谢谢大家喜欢  
> 请不要再私信我贴别的链接或者是给你私发了，嘘。  
> 去注册一个账号吧，那就啥都不用想了。  
> 这首歌是我最爱的Die Antwoord，朋友吃安利吗（又来

阅读愉快

 

 

 

 

“Artemis，瞧瞧你，你是一名独一无二的mommy，全世界再也找不到第二个……”听到这个熟悉的低语声，Theseus疑惑的、慢慢地睁开了自己的眼睛，他像是做了一个很久的梦，又像是没有，他感觉脑袋有点重，面前的所有一切都让他感觉到熟悉，可却又莫名的陌生。

空气中弥漫着甘甜的味道，这信息素的味道对于Theseus而言是缥缈且虚幻的，他曾经在他的身边闻到过很多次，但都是缥缈虚无的，寻得到首端的曼妙却难以跟循着踪迹寻找到拥有这信息素的主人。身为一个优秀的alpha和首席傲罗，他明白这股信息素是来源于一名omega身上，可是令他感到困惑的是，他的身边没有任何omega的存在，即便是有，他们的腺体也不会散发出这种信息素的味道。

抬眼瞄了一下，这是他的房间，这应该是。他感觉这个房间的确是变化了，但是他说不出。脑袋很疼，他斜眼低垂着，漫无目的的盯着地面，可却在眼神顺着桌腿攀爬上去的刹那，似乎又是知道了哪里不对劲。这个桌子上不仅摆着的是属于自己的东西，还有几本书和几张手写稿，上面清秀的字体Theseus一眼就能辨别出是属于自己弟弟——Newt Scamander的字迹。

他感觉到口干舌燥，那股一直吸引着，撩拨着他心弦的omega信息素实在是过于浓烈，这个omega毋容置疑肯定是处于热潮期，亦或是准备到热潮期。Theseus微微闭上眼睛以缓解太阳穴突突跳动牵扯到的神经疼痛，却再一次听到不远处传来窸窸窣窣的声音还有低语声，怎么听这个声音都像是自己嘴中发出来的声音，可是，他皱起眉头，他并没有说话，同时还得排除自己中了魔咒的可能。在下一次自己声音从不远处传来的时候，他再次睁开眼睛朝着声源处望去。

熟悉的背影，黑色的贴身外衣还有高领的内衬，他像是看到了一枚镜子倒映出来的另一个自己，另外一个自己似乎是在搂着什么东西，左手搂着怀里人的腰，而右手似乎在抚摸着怀里人的脸，他们贴的很近，像是贴面安慰又像是亲吻，他不知道他们到底在干什么，亦或是这二者都有。Theseus结合空气中弥漫的omega和alpha信息素来辨认，他怀里的那人肯定是那名散发着甘甜信息素的omega。

“Artemis……”他听到另外一个自己发出了一声带有赞叹的低吟，这个称呼就像是一首远古的歌谣，悠扬的唤醒了Theseus稍许有些麻痹的神经。他立马坐直了身体，同时还疑惑为何自己的房间内会出现这一张沙发椅；这个称呼是他对他心爱的弟弟的昵称，除了他，Theseus从来都没有叫过别人“Artemis”；他也曾遇到过名字中就带有Artemis字样的女士，可是他不知为何，心里的抵触感只让他礼貌的称呼对方的姓氏。

听不清楚怀里的人对着另外一个自己在讲什么，Theseus感觉到一阵烦躁，他说不出来面前场景有什么不对劲的地方，但是却又跟他日常的正常生活相差甚远；首先他不会抱着一名即将要进入热潮期的omega称呼他为“Artemis”。可是他感觉自己的手脚就像是被下了魔咒一般，压根动弹不得，可却又像是某种强烈的心理暗示，那些冗杂而又纷繁的桃色梦境延伸出来的手将其牢牢的固定在这张沙发椅上。

“噢，你终于醒了。”Theseus听到自己声音对自己的呼唤，他朝着那个原本是背过身去的背影望去，看到了另外一个自己。他们两个的面貌几乎是从一个模板里刻印出来的，在对视的那个瞬间还是让这名优秀的傲罗下意识的摸到了自己衣服里的魔杖；而面前的另外一个自己当然也知道他这一系列动作的含义，但是他看起来一点都不慌张，眼里似乎还夹杂着无尽的笑意；Theseus谨慎地捏着魔杖的尾端，他跟自己长得很像，这一点是不可反驳的，可是他散发出来的气场和所有言语举止带给别人的气质印象是截然不同的，这一点的确是非常奇怪的。

“不要怀疑了，我也是忒弥斯。不过可能是魔法带来的平行世界错乱，将你送到了这个地方。但是并没有什么大碍。”忒弥斯阐述这件事的口吻像是谈论今晚吃什么一样轻松和愉快，嘴角一直抹着一缕似有似无的笑容。Theseus好像听明白了但是却又不懂，曾经在某本古书上看到过相关的记录可是现在怎么也想不起来。

他尝试坐直自己的身体，就像是在魔法部开会一样，想要跟面前的忒修斯好好聊聊到底要怎么解决这个事情；忽的从忒修斯身后伸出了一只熟悉的手，下一秒就被忒修斯熟练地握上并且轻轻的在手背上印下一个吻。看到这个场景Theseus感觉到自己的喉咙一紧，这只手他立马认出这是属于自己弟弟的手，难道说，被藏在Theseus身后房间阴影里的omega是自己的弟弟？但是，Newt是一名beta，他如此想到，可是嘴巴比自己的脑袋更快更直接的做出了反应，“Artemis？”

“噢，对了，今天你恰好赶上了。现在我们来看看我这个世界漂亮合格的mommy。”忒修斯听到这句如同梦呓一般的呼唤之后笑意更深了，Theseus还没有完全消化和理解面前男子话语背后的逻辑和深意，就看到忒修斯转过头贴在身后omega的耳边不知道说了什么，半是安慰又像半是命令一般，最后忒修斯就像是邀请一名优雅的女士一般请出了身后的omega。

Theseus难以控制住自己的眼神不紧紧地钉在那里，首先他想确认这名omega是否真的是自己的弟弟，其次他也想知道这个一直躲藏在自己身边的omega到底是谁。首先映入眼帘的是棕色的头发，omega低着脑袋让他看不清楚，再加上光线的原因他觉得面前的omega百分百不是自己亲爱的弟弟；即便这名omega的身形是如此的贴近自己的弟弟。

可是不知道为何自己的心里被失望给充斥了，这真的十分不对劲，他不应该是为自己的弟弟不是一个属于自己的omega而感到庆幸吗？其次就是一件贴身的米色长裙，女士的束腰还有一件黑色的小外套，这所有的一切搭配都跟面前忒修斯身上所穿的一切如此搭配。omega的手似乎是因为难堪而不知道放在哪里，最后他还是选择放在了背后。他的身体微颤，Theseus知道在他那条米色长裙之下身后在不断流着水，那些透明的蜜液顺着那对漂亮的双腿正在缓缓流下。

“给他看看你的脸，Artemis，你今天好看极了。他也是另外一个我，不是吗？看来另外一个世界的’我’的生活真的是无趣。”忒修斯再一次贴上了这名omega身上，靠近他的耳朵如同恶魔低语一般；他另外一只手已经顺着腰线摸到了身后，贴在omega的大腿内侧轻柔而色青的揉捏了一把。Theseus不知道他是否产生了任何幻听，是否是因为空气中omega信息素浓度太高让他产生了幻觉，他听到了omega的声线和自己弟弟相差无几，并且在光影的晃动之中似乎看到了那些可爱的雀斑。

最后，他所有的一切猜想都变成了荒谬的现实。面前棕色头发的omega因为热潮期带来的体力稍许不支，身体的重心几乎是倚靠在忒修斯的身上；而忒修斯的手没有一刻从他的腰肢上挪开——强大的占有欲。他慢慢的抬起了自己的脸，Theseus在这个过程中不由得伸长自己的脖子想要去看个究竟。映入眼帘的就是那张熟悉的面庞，不过那张脸已经被热潮期带来的情欲给吻到粉红；似乎还带着妆容，深红色的口红就像是诱人的果实跳眼的藏在暗光线之中，而这一切都曾经出现在Theseus那些不为人知的梦境里。

“Artemis？！”Theseus依旧没法相信面前那名穿着昂贵布料的女子服装的omega是自己心爱的弟弟，而忒修斯怀里的纽特因为Theseus的视线瞬间脸变得更红，裸露在外面的耳根红的就要滴血了一般。他飘忽的眼神是如此的熟悉，还有微微抿住的下嘴唇，这一些小动作都是Newt才会拥有的特有。他感觉到世界突然安静了，只听见自己那莫名平稳下来的心跳一声又一声的敲打着自己的耳膜。

“是的，他是Artemis，不过是我的Artemis，我这个世界的Artemis。”忒修斯用手整理了一下那漂亮造型的棕黑色头发，途中纽特转过脑袋想跟他说些什么，却被忒修斯一个示意禁声的口型给仓促打断了；“我们之间的世界并不会有太大的冲突，Theseus，正如你所见，在这个世界里，Artemis是一个omega。”他的嘴贴上了纽特裸露在外面的腺体，用牙齿轻轻地啃着那块微肿的软肉，惹得纽特发出了一声低声呻吟，这句呻吟让Theseus的神经一紧。

“在你的那个世界他也是一个omega，不过可能你还没有发现罢了。他也曾在我面前用漂亮的伪装来扮演一个beta，自以为天衣无缝，可是所有的一切都如此的明显。”听到这里，纽特一手带有略微愤怒的推开了忒修斯的嘴，忒修斯没有生气，反而更加搂紧了面前的omega，脑袋埋在他的脖颈附近，露出了一双如狼的狡黠眼睛——这两个平行世界里的他们都是这样，过分的宠溺自己的弟弟，这些他们都觉得是无可厚非的举动。

“他现在已经是我的omega了，Theseus，你的那个世界的Newt是不是早就瞒着你成为了别人的omega？”其实忒修斯没有用这种带有炫耀意味口吻说出这件事之前，Theseus就从信息素中间得知了一切信息，这股甘甜的omega信息素跟他那个世界还是有差别的，原来是它已经沾染混杂上了属于“自己”信息素的味道。不过，Newt一直是个omega并且还瞒着自己已经足够让Theseus震惊不已，而在这个世界他的所有下流的想法正式变成了现实让他感觉到有些晕厥。

“我不会，我的意思是，我认为，唔另外一个世界的我并不会如你所说的那般。”一直沉默着的纽特发话了，在他躲闪眼神同时他耳边的宝石在反射出漂亮的光彩，Theseus盯着忒修斯的手已经从纽特的手一路向下暧昧的滑动着，他的吻几乎没有一刻是停止的，吻足了一边的鬓角之后一路向下，现在正在柔软和细腻的啃咬亲吻着纽特漂亮的脖颈；处于热潮期的omega根本忍受不了这种撩拨，他只能一手紧紧地抓着忒修斯的衣服以防自己因为双腿发软而跪下去。

“Artemis，你今天真的是个漂亮的mommy……瞧瞧你，这漂亮的一切是多么符合你。”Theseus知道Newt总是对着那群神奇的小动物称呼自己为“mom”，他也觉得身为一个beta，Newt在某些时候的确是过于的母性泛滥还有多愁善感。现在的一切似乎都解释的清楚了。纽特被忒修斯接二连三的夸赞给再一次的闹红了脸，那一句又一句的“mommy”无异于就是在火上浇油，接着不知道是忒修斯先搂住纽特的后脑勺，还是纽特先扯上他的衣襟，两人开始接吻起来。

忒修斯的吻是带有侵略和占有性质的，完全就是引导着性爱走向的主导者，没有给纽特任何的话语权。也许是因为现在卧室里存在着另外一个自己的原因，Theseus似乎终于知道自己是有多么的爱Newt Scamander，从这个世界的忒修斯·斯卡曼德连防备另外一个自己的举止之中就能充分的展示出来。纽特似乎是已经习惯了这一切，习惯了那略带野蛮力度的啃咬和吮吸，习惯了忒修斯那条灵活的舌头扫过他的上颚带来一阵酥麻，等到他们中途换气的时候，纽特嘴上的口红已经有不少被吃掉了，或者是擦在了忒修斯的嘴边和嘴上；即便是如此，被忒修斯吻到开始红肿的嘴唇泛起的殷红却比之前的色系更加诱人。

“Artemis，Artemis，Artemis……”贴在纽特的耳边一声又一声的低吟，就像是一个又一个的承诺和保证，在纽特的身上用口舌印下一个又一个粉红标记的同时，他的手也在搓捏着纽特裹在米色长裙之下的臀部。Theseus轻轻地咳嗽了两声，想要找一个姿势来掩盖住自己内心躁动的一切，他早就起了反应，所幸的是今天穿着的裤子并不算是太过于紧身。他曾试过捂住自己的下巴将自己的眼睛往别处看亦或是，走出这个房间远离面前那些悖论背德的场面，可是他发现自己完全做不到。

忒修斯将纽特给放到了床上，他俯下身一手拨弄着纽特那顶棕黑色的假发，“Artemis，做给我看，让我知道你是多么的想要我，Artemis……”纽特喘着气，盯着忒修斯的眼里闪烁着不可置信的光芒，他扭过头朝着沙发椅上瞄了一眼，还没有确认Theseus的表情却被忒修斯霸道的将脑袋给带正过来；后者一手推高了纽特的脚，让其熟悉的缠在了自己的腰上，像是责备一般，“嘿，是做给我看，Artemis，而不是做给’他’看，我知道你可以的，你是一个全能的mommy，不是吗……”

撩起的长裙，露出了纽特漂亮的双腿，穿着白色的丝袜，边缘处还带有蕾丝的边样，这所有的高档衣物都是外面女孩们青涩美丽的梦境，但同时也是兄长们对弟弟那些下流低俗的梦境；这双腿肉感均匀且线条漂亮，就像是一尊精致的雕像；他还穿着黑皮红底的高跟鞋，显得纽特的脚踝更为精美，这种违背当代潮流的颜色和这贴身的尺码一看就知道是忒修斯找上等的工匠专门为纽特定制的，他抬起纽特双腿的时候那鲜红的鞋底就露了出来，这种刺眼赤裸的颜色就像是他们两人此时禁忌关系的某种标痕，脆弱的同时却又坚韧，背德禁忌的花是艳红夺目的美丽。

纽特将自己的外套取了下来，犹豫了一下放在了床边，里面是一件抹胸的裙装，虽然他的胸部并不像外面的女子亦或是女性的omega那般饱满，但是在这种丝绸米色的裙装下面，已经充血挺立的两点反而显得更加的诱惑人心，宛若伊甸园里那一颗善恶树上美味的善恶果一般吸引着他人。他微微的抬起自己的裙子，这条长裙让他有稍许行动不便，他将其撩到自己的大腿附近，露出了那因为兴奋和羞耻而稍许抽搐的大腿内部——Theseus说的没错，热潮期omega分泌出来的蜜液已经顺着大腿缓缓地流下。

在这个角度，Theseus发现纽特穿的还是一条女性的蕾丝内裤，这所有的一切都符合不良的性趣味，已经勃起的阴茎欲要从中挺立出来，微粉的顶端卡在粉白色的蕾丝中间，而那条精美的内裤已经被不断吐露出来的粘液给弄湿了，若是用手指摸上的话还能牵出小小的粘丝。纽特犹豫了一下，还是抬高自己的腿部将这条已经不堪的内裤给褪了下来；似乎是忍受不住两个兄长热切的眼神，他选择闭上了自己的眼睛，等到蕾丝内裤牵扯到鞋跟的时候才眯开眼睛，那些可爱的眼睫毛如同蝴蝶煽动翅膀般轻颤着。

那条内裤最后接手的是忒修斯，他将其给放到了床头柜，Theseus当然知道此时此刻忒修斯的角度能看到什么光景，还没有等他反应过来的时候，忒修斯淫秽的话语就一句接着一句蹦了出来，其尺度之大是Theseus从未做过的说过的，“你已经完全湿透了，Artemis，你应该看看你现在的模样，那一张一合的后穴还有这些湿湿的淫液。你现在穿着高档的服装所做的一切却跟贫民窟里那些娼妓有什么区别。你想要我的什么？先用你的手指告诉我，引导我你想要什么，好吗？”

Theseus跟之前的床伴上床的时候，都是温柔细腻的，他本来对外就是一个不太喜欢说话的人。他给下属和同事的命令和指令都是清晰明了的，似乎真的唯有在面对自己那喜欢探险的弟弟面前，他的话语就像是决了堤的洪水一般奔涌宣泄出来。纽特不知道低声嘟囔了什么，距离有点远Theseus并没有听清楚，下一秒他看到纽特的手指已经朝着后穴探去。

纽特的手指已经摸到了自己的后穴，虽然他一直知道热潮期的自己身后流水不断，可是每次只要自己取碰摸都会让内心的羞耻不断地吸水膨胀；他眨了眨眼望着面前的alpha，眼睫毛上还沾着少许的泪珠，随着他眨眼的动作而上下跳动着。这种感觉很奇妙，也很诡异，他如此糊涂的想到，他想要去看看另外一个世界的兄长此时此刻是什么样的表情，他是否会为这种乱伦的情景而愤怒不堪，可是却又没有勇气去看，里面有兴奋和羞耻的因素，但是更多的是对另外一个世界自己愧疚的因素。

探入两根发现压根就不够，足够的蜜液已经让他充分的准备好了，即便是现在忒修斯扶着阴茎操进体内也没有太大的问题；这远远的还不够，热潮期在不断地消耗吞噬他的理智，忒修斯，他的脑内单纯的呼唤着他的兄长和他的alpha。体内就像是一团永不停息的邪火在跳跃着，空虚以及不安全感让他下意识的发出撒娇意味的声音，只为了让自己的alpha贴近自己；但是他又矛盾的一手捂住自己的嘴，最后的尊严底线不合时宜的站了起来，将那种曼妙的声音也变成了呜呜的声音。

他已经插入了三根手指，里面非常的湿滑，进出完全没有问题。在外出考察的日子里，他都是这样一边想着忒修斯的一切，一边抚慰自己；手指一勾熟练地找到了那个敏感处，他发出了一声甜腻的呻吟，且脑袋微微往后仰着，喉结在颤抖着，那漂亮的小腿也随之抬高。找到了那个可以让快感在尾髓深处爆发并且迅速通向全身的敏感之处之后，纽特不断地加大自己的力度去刺激，他弓起了自己的腰肢，没有手去扶稳的长裙也随之慢慢的从大腿那里抖落下来。

这所有的一切都让Theseus无法别过自己的眼睛，他看着忒修斯那副引导的模样不由得产生了一种病态的羡慕之情，忒修斯现在所做的一切就和小的时候他引导Newt做作业是没有太大的区别。温柔的声线却不容得违背，并且许诺好的奖励在后头也会毫不保留的奖励在弟弟身上。忒修斯将他的裙子给再一次拉了上去，在忒修斯低头的同时，不知道是有意为之还是无意的，坐在沙发椅上的Theseus和纽特的眼神碰撞在一起。他发现自己的弟弟的眼里已经浓杂着深深的情欲，那双温暖的眼睛此时此刻在无声的吸引着，诱惑着Theseus；那信息素就就像是妖精的轻笑，酥酥痒痒的挑弄着Theseus所谓的道德底线。

他终于知道他在烦躁和嫉妒着什么。他在嫉妒这个世界的自己，是的，他在嫉妒着自己。Theseus也想要上去亲吻那跳跃着的雀斑，还有那双水光粼粼眼睛，似乎下一秒就能挤出泪珠一般，他会和忒修斯一样温柔而细腻的将其给吻掉。忒修斯已经一手熟练的解开了一边的吊带袜，将其慢慢的取在了膝盖附近，他顺着膝盖一路蜿蜒到纽特的大腿附近，惹得身下的omega的呼吸变得更为急促。

纽特已经松开了自己捂住自己嘴巴的手，沉沦在快感的脚下，没有一个omega能在这种场景之下保持着所谓的清高以及矜持；他的手抚弄上自己的挺立，敏感的顶端一直磨蹭着滑顺的布料，那种隔靴搔痒的快感让纽特头皮发麻，不少的液体已经粘在了高昂的裙子上，有些已经晕染成了深一个色的水渍，有些还是停留在布料之上，反映着色情的糜光，但是他们并不在乎。

在一声尖叫声之中，纽特草草的射了出来，现在那条裙子上面也粘有浊白的精液。他大口喘息着，胸口大起伏的上下，眼泪已经带花了不少的妆容，染开的颜色顺着面颊画出了纤长的色彩，眼神略微失了焦点，漫无目的的盯着身旁的枕头发着小呆。他还沉浸在快感带来的余韵之中，并不知道忒修斯已经走到了Theseus的旁边，两位兄长不知道在低声谈论着什么，等到纽特被忒修斯从床上捞起来的时候，他面对着的是两张熟悉的面孔。

虽然两人长得一模一样，可是给纽特的感觉几乎是截然不同的，并且衣服打扮的风格也是有不少的差别。在忒修斯的引导和安慰之下，纽特将眼角处残留的眼泪给抹掉，借助忒修斯的帮助跪坐在了Theseus的面前，带有犹豫和踌躇的眼神望了一眼一旁的忒修斯，后者正在抚摸着他的头发，就像是鼓励一般说道，“Artemis，他回去之后什么都不记得的，你会做的很好的不是吗，他也是我，而我也是他。你就将他当成我，Artemis，多么简单的事情不是吗？”

吞咽了一口口水，眼神躲闪开Theseus的视线，最后还是颤抖着手拉开了Theseus的拉链。虽然不想承认，Theseus早就硬了起来，在热潮期omega对自己alpha的呼唤之中他也被引导了，他想要将自己硬的生疼的阴茎操入他弟弟削瘦的体内。纽特扶了下自己歪斜到了一边的假发，用手上下感受了下热感，拇指像是报复一般故意加大了力度划过Theseus不断吐出粘液的马眼。

忒修斯爬上了床，准备裹住自己牙齿的纽特疑惑的停了下来，却被忒修斯一巴掌，像是惩罚一般拍打在臀部上面，发出了清脆的响声，这是在惩罚一个不听话的弟弟。他发出了一声低吟，肩膀在微微颤抖着，在他身后的忒修斯再次轻轻地拍了几下他的臀部，这个小小的暗示纽特完全能理解，虽然羞耻心在不断的跳动着，阻挠着所有行为举止，可是纽特他还是在忒修斯的指导和摆弄之下变化了下自己的姿势。

他看着另外一个世界的弟弟熟练地将自己的硬起给放入了口腔中，这比所有虚幻的梦境都要来的真实以及富有冲击，纽特的口腔更加炙热和紧致；他熟练地舔弄着他的粗大，明白怎么运用嘴部的肌肉来吮吸和模拟甬道给Theseus带来爽适感；他们两个其实是不同世界的同一个人，纽特所记得的，能运用在忒修斯身上的技巧都能运用在Theseus的身上，他用舌头划过Theseus的褶皱，抚平所有的一切，有轻有重的用嘴唇吮吸着顶端，他知道酥麻的感觉会从这里源源不断的传递到兄长的全身上下。

但是Theseus带给纽特感觉跟忒修斯又完全的不一样，在给他放松着自己的喉咙给Theseus做深喉的时候，Theseus也不过是将手放在自己的后脑勺上，抬眼纽特能看到Theseus在极力忍耐着自己去按纽特的冲动，都能看到紧绷的肌肉；这种感觉太不一样了，让纽特感觉到稍稍有些不舒适，因为忒修斯似乎更加喜欢给他带来的是激烈的性爱，当然忒修斯也是会有温柔的一面。虽然他可能都不会开口去承认，他其实是喜欢他的兄长用稍微粗蛮的力度对待自己，这些疼痛夹杂在他的身上就像是某种变相的救赎，让他更有真实感。

他所想念和对比的原兄长此时此刻已经在他的身后掀开了他的长裙，将其放在了腰肢之上，裸露在空气中和忒修斯热切眼神之中的后穴在收缩着，因为没有被alpha填满，随着收缩带出来了更多透明的黏液；纽特的脸更加的发烫，他希望手中忙活的事情能让他忘记所有羞耻的一切，但是突然一条舌头的紧贴让他差点跪倒在床上。

吐出了粗大，还没来得及喘息休息下自己酸痛的下巴，就被舔弄出了断断续续的细碎呻吟，他用手心抹了下自己的嘴唇，剩余少许的口红在他的嘴角处划开一道淡红的印记；忒修斯在身后用舌头舔弄着他弟弟的后穴，那里流出来的液体都被他给抹弄开亦或是被舔入了嘴里，他从来都不觉得这有什么。纽特的蜜液就像是他的信息素一样，忒修斯如此想到，他用双手几乎是掐在了纽特的臀肉上面，以防止这个家伙想要躲避过多快感而逃离自己的范围之内。

Theseus不知道纽特到底给忒修斯口交了多少次才会有今天的技巧，他嘴里吮吸舔弄着的同时他的手也没有停过，虽然中途有好几次被身后的忒修斯给恶意的打断了。这个卧室里除了喘息声，还有呻吟的声音开外，那些啧啧的水声是如此的凸显。纽特就像是吃着麻瓜做的棒棒糖一般，情色的吮吸挑逗着，他的唾液还有Theseus不断冒出来的黏液已经将这条阴茎给弄得湿乎乎；忒修斯在身后不断地顶弄着，他的舌头探入了刚刚被纽特开拓了的后穴，从Theseus这个角度能看到纽特的假睫毛在微微的颤抖着，在那之下的眼中就是荡漾开来的深深涌动。

他握住Theseus的中部低下脑袋，咬着床单发出了一声夹杂着哭腔的闷哼声，还没有等Theseus反应过来的瞬间，忒修斯就在身后带着笑意的说道，“Artemis，这种感觉很好不是吗？光是舔弄都能让你第二次高潮，告诉我吃着Theseus的老二到底有多好？”这些俗语是他们家庭教育里不会出现的，但是正如这个世界的忒修斯一般，Theseus在不少地点都学过，可是他却没有想过在床上将这些话语运用在自己的弟弟身上。

但是这种感觉很好，纽特似乎喜欢这种病态的感觉；纽特没有说话，只是发出了低低的抽泣声，他的确过于敏感了，忒修斯将其从床上给搂了起来，能看得出来他的弟弟此时此刻脸上的妆几乎都花掉了，这些都是汗水以及泪水的功劳；忒修斯将纽特的假发发丝给拨弄正，贴在他的耳边念了一句咒语，将脸上那些残留的化妆品全给消抹干净，露出了原本的模样。

他的脸早就被汹涌的情欲给吞噬而发红，那双眼睛里还夹杂着不少的泪水，有不少金松色的柔软头发从上面挑落下来，轻散在他的雀斑附近；因为情爱消耗了这名可怜的omega不少的体力，他现在完全的靠在了兄长的怀里，如果让外面的人知道这名名声传遍魔法界的beta巫师此时此刻是这般脆弱以及色情的模样，他们肯定会大惊失色。不过，这种模样也只有他的兄长，他的alpha才有机会看到。

忒修斯将纽特的裙子给拉了起来，后面觉得麻烦将其给脱除了下来。这是Theseus十几年之后第一次看到自己弟弟的赤裸，之前再梦境里永远都是片段，那些都不能算在里面。纽特的身体发育的很好，虽然在omega的评比范围而言他还是有些过于削瘦；兄长们都不喜欢那些过于饱满的身材，而纽特就像是他们心中的维纳斯一般，因为不太常晒太阳肌体显得有些苍白，和色欲的粉红却十分的般配。

他继续亲吻着纽特，这简直就是一个大型的黏人怪，其实Theseus能理解另外一个世界自己的举动，倘若自己拥有Newt之后，应该也是这般风景。现在他们拥抱的次数越来越少了，他感觉Newt似乎在躲着他，他又不是一个会作恶使坏的家伙，这一点让他其实难过了很久。纽特被吻的发痒，耸了耸肩膀想要逃离忒修斯的怀抱，但是忒修斯并没有给他任何的机会。他掰开了纽特腿部的一边，在纽特一声不满的嘟囔声之中将那隐秘的地方展露开来，面对的不是别人，而是来自另外一个世界的，也是纽特的兄长——Theseus。

那里粉红，因为Theseus的眼神而羞耻的张合着，感知到alpha那侵略占有性的信息素，他的体内不可避免的本能的分泌出更多的液体，纽特曾多次觉得自己会在性爱当中因为缺水而死亡，可是并没有。兄长们之间的交流是拥有默契的，是无言的，其实也是自己最为了解自己；只需要一个小小的眼神以及一个手势，他们都知道下一步要做些什么。

Theseus深呼吸了一口气，虽然他的内心依旧是摇摆不定的，他不知道这么做是否是正确的，即便他回到那个世界之后什么都不记得，但是这种背德的快感可能会一直化身为梦境不断地骚扰包围着他。纽特似乎感知到了什么，他揉了下自己的眼睛，似乎还没有反应过来自己现在靠着的是忒修斯的胸前，他还以为那个将自己的腿架起来准备进去的人是忒修斯，他喘着气，眼神虽然躲闪着但是还是悄悄地瞄着Theseus，低声的呼唤出了一句“哥哥……”

这句话如同一把厚重的锤头，将Theseus内心最后那道防线给打碎了。他扶住自己的阴茎没入到纽特的体内，先前开拓和体内润滑的非常好，基本是一次性的纽特就将Theseus给完全吞了进去。突然而来的满足感让omega发出了一声悠长的呻吟，舒服到他的脚趾都蜷缩在一起，生硬的卡在那双黑皮红底的高跟鞋中。他在这么突然的进入之间，原本射了两次的阴茎再一次的微微抬起头来，omega的身体的确适合大开大合的性爱，他们就像是永远不明白满足以及停止一般。

Theseus慢慢的抽动着，这其实算是他第一次真实的操入纽特的体内；omega的身体热情且紧致，就像是有无数双小口谄媚的贴在Theseus的粗大，他跟不少的omega做过爱，但是从未有这般销魂的感受，应该在很大的程度上是因为他是真正的跟自己所爱的人在交欢。慢慢的抽插带来的酥麻悠长感觉让纽特难耐的发出哼哼声，等到他适应好Theseus的节奏之后开始主动摆着自己的腰肢无声催促以及引导着这名alpha，脚在磨蹭着Theseus的腰肢，催促着他加快点节奏。

找到节奏之后，Theseus开始按照自己以往的节奏出入在纽特的体内；他还不知道纽特体内的敏感点到底隐藏在哪里，在一次又一次的深入的同时正在探索着，盯着面前的omega脸上的肌肉牵扯来找到细微的变化，Theseus的操弄就像是纽特和忒修斯第一次做爱那般，温柔且细腻，虽然逐渐到后面有些变了味但是还是大致不改。纽特发出了低低的呻吟，等到Theseus某次深入的瞬间，纽特急促的叫了一声的同时是想要夹紧自己的双腿，但是却被忒修斯给两手掐在了手中，几乎是无法动弹。

这是一个前兆，Theseus开始找到了方向抽插着，他准确的摩擦过那个点让纽特发出断续破碎的哭腔，腰肢拱起且大腿内侧微微抽搐着，想要逃避快感的袭来却没有任何的办法，阴茎已经完全勃起，正贴在他的小腹上随着操动的节奏而上下摩擦着肌肉，他的耳饰也随着节奏晃动着；而忒修斯似乎是被冷落一般，他一边欣赏着另外一个自己干着自己心爱的弟弟，压根没有理会衣服身后还有拉链的存在，直接从抹胸的缝隙之间将自己的手伸了进去，正在掐弄着那两颗挺立的殷红，揉捏着胸口的软肉。

他们就像是某种无声的博弈，正在争夺着纽特对自己的注意力一般，被夹杂在中间的纽特压根没有办法发出任何一句抱怨，他现在张开嘴流露出来的都是高高低低的呻吟，柔滑的布料此时此刻也变得粗糙起来，敏感的他感觉自己的尾椎处被摩擦到轻微发烫。袜子已经滑落到了脚踝处，另外一边的袜子还挂在腿上，但是脆弱又美丽的蕾丝已经Theseus不小心给抓破了，露出了里面雪白的胴体。

纽特感觉到自己好像又被换了个体位，他听到两个一样的声音不断地叫着他中间的名字，“Artemis。”他都不知道得去应答哪个方向的比较好，他再一次的跪在了床上，忒修斯将那条米色的裙子给再次撩了起来，这一次他不再是用舌头去舔弄纽特的身后，从裤子里掏出了自己硬的稍许发疼的阴茎，今天第一次进入到纽特的身体内；与此同时，Theseus再一次的出现在了纽特的面前，omega乖巧的从信息素得知了别的指示，我真的像是一个不知廉耻的娼妓，还是那种价格最为廉价的。纽特迷糊的想到，他握住了面前Theseus的粗大，再一次的放入了自己的嘴里，

忒修斯的性爱比起Theseus而言是更加的粗鲁的，他就像是暴风雨一般进出着纽特，熟悉而又疼痛的性爱让纽特稍有些招架不住，以往他都是趴在床上亦或是被抱在忒修斯的怀里接受着这一切，现在的他还得服侍着Theseus的阴茎。就像是不满omega之前的“偏心对待”一般，忒修斯将内心的嫉妒通过性爱依稀的宣泄在纽特的身上。根据他握住纽特腰肢的力度，纽特知道明天这里就会留下一个泛着青紫色的印记，虽然有些疼痛但是他并不介意。

他更明白自己的弟弟那些敏感而又销魂的地带在哪里，比起第一次操入纽特体内的Theseus而言，他更胜一筹。他深入在纽特恐惧而又喜欢的地方，满意的听到他的哭腔闷在满满当当的嘴里，像是恶作剧一般故意操弄过敏感点附近却不给他完整直接的感官，让纽特不满的呻吟了几句。在忒修斯的顶弄之下，有好几次纽特都没办法继续给Theseus进行下去，要么是还含住的同时发出呻吟，要么是直接吐了出来黏糊的握在手里，让自己的呻吟直接蹦入在空中。

不知道变化了几个体位，纽特在两张一样的面孔里有些分不清到底是忒修斯还是Theseus在他的体内，亦或是在他的手里和嘴里，他感觉这一次的性爱是最让他难以忘却的，他被操到全身不受控制的轻微抽搐着，肉体拍打着他的身后已经开始微微发烫发疼，牵扯出来的黏液和其他已经混杂成了乳白色的粘稠拉丝液体，缠在alpha和自己的交合处上。

他的嘴巴酸麻，撑着重心的手臂也逐渐变得无力，有好几次因为身后alpha的顶弄，让他往前推动了一下，原本应该含入嘴里的肉棒却擦着自己的脸过去，那些暧昧的液体全都留在了他发糖的面部上。而那顶棕黑色的假发也被前后操弄到掉了下来，露出了原来的乱蓬蓬的头发，不知道是哪个世界的兄长疼惜的将其头发给梳弄好，然后在他汗津的额头上印下了一个吻。

现在这个一定是忒修斯，纽特想到，只有他的兄长才会用这般特殊的方式进入和试探着他的生殖腔附近，酸痛的同时快感又在不断地成倍增长，温柔的同时还夹杂着无可反抗的魄力，他的胸膛贴到了纽特汗密的后背，咬住了纽特的耳根，牙齿细细的研磨同时一遍又一遍低声的呼唤着“Artemis”。这都是纽特内心柔软的深处，他的脑袋再一次低了下去，因为忒修斯已经进入到他那生殖腔道内，满满当当的卡在了正中央，试探过程带来的痛楚已经被奔涌而来快感给吞没，他无意识的用手抚摸着自己的小腹，似乎能摸到忒修斯操入自己体内的粗大。

他咬住了纽特的腺体，压根没有去理会Theseus的眼神，这是他们共度纽特每个热潮期里必须有的一项，这种带有身份表明的忒修斯是不会让别人有任何机会去做，即便是另外一个世界的自己他都不允许。每次热潮期都会带来的咬痕不断地加深着腺体上的印记，月牙色的痕迹变得明显，这使得即便是夏日纽特也得将自己的腺体给隐藏起来，这是属于他和兄长之间的重要秘密。

纽特感觉自己都要哭哑了嗓子，每次啃咬腺体带来的疼痛都是他所惧怕也是渴望的，他们果然是奇怪而又矛盾的兄弟。忒修斯加快了自己进出的速度之后就射入了纽特的体内，纽特已经太久没有历经过内射，alpha的精液不同于beta和omega的，他们的射精量大并且温度较高，可以将omega的生殖腔填的满满的，只为了让其更高概率的怀上自己的子嗣。滚烫的精液满存在生殖腔道里，忒修斯一般都是射在外面，但是这一次却又像是变相的宣誓主权一般，在另外一个世界自己的面前破例的射入在纽特的体内。

他在纽特低着脑袋喘息的时候退了出来，现在进入到纽特的体内是Theseus，他温柔且细腻的亲吻着纽特身上其他小小的雀斑，这些都是可爱的标记，他无论怎么去亲吻都好像不够一般。已经被兄长们操的有些失魂的纽特除了轻微的抽泣和呻吟之外没有别的精力去处理别的事情了，他胡乱的磨蹭着忒修斯的面部，而忒修斯心疼的亲吻着omega，同时手还轻柔的搓捏着脸颊的两边，将那耳坠给慢慢的取了下来。

Theseus犹豫了一下，他还是卡在了纽特的生殖腔道外围，他知道里面满满当当的都是这个世界自己的某种主权宣誓。他最后发出了一声低吼，还是射入了纽特的体内，其实按照两人的属性而言，其实是没有差别的，单纯的只是心里作用。属于他的精液交杂着忒修斯的，纽特在接吻之中发出了一声不堪的哭泣，他感觉自己现在腹部满满当当的都是属于自己兄长的精液，太多太满了，他的生殖腔道内压根就留不住那么多，所以等到Theseus从他的体内拔出的时候，被过度使用的后穴还未来得及缩回到原样，那些乳白色的液体顺着他的肠道，混杂着粘稠的肠液缓缓地流了出来，滴落在床单上面。

 

 

后续

“Theseus？Theseus？”听到熟悉的嗓音一遍又一遍的呼唤着自己的名字，Theseus揉了揉自己的眼睛眯开了一条缝，光线争先恐后的涌入到他的瞳眸里让他产生了不真实缥缈的感觉，他依稀的辨别出来微微靠在自己身上焦虑的皱起眉头，呼唤着自己名字的人就是自己的弟弟。

他好像做了一个很长的梦，意识真正恢复的时候他如此想到。他正躺在床上，而旁边坐着的是一脸紧张的Newt，似乎是看到Theseus醒来之后，不好意思被发现自己关心和紧张的面部一般，已经赶忙从床边退开抿住自己的下嘴唇，指了指他的床头摆放的好好地魔杖想要说些什么可是最后还是没有说什么。

“你终于醒了。我还以为，还以为这些药物根本就没用。”说完他耸了下肩膀，蓬松的头发因为他这个动作有不少散落在眼睛面前。难道是错觉吗，Theseus再一次的闻到了空气中那若有若无的甘甜的信息素的味道，他的弟弟在慢慢的后退，有些紧张的说道，“刚刚给你服用了点药剂，唔，可能你的alpha性质被一定性质的激活了。所以空气中，唔会有过多自己信息素的存在。我，既然你醒了，我得回到箱子里去了。”

那个梦似乎还告诉了自己什么？Theseus眯着眼睛不太想的起来了，他在Newt准备退到门口的时候叹了口气，艰难地支撑着自己的身体坐了起来，拍了拍旁边的床垫，朝着Newt呼唤道，“Artemis，过来。”Newt有些犹豫，他站在门口有些不知所措，可是最后还是叹了口气快步走到了Theseus的身边，他当然知道自己的哥哥需要的是什么，果不其然刚靠近就被搂入了一个怀抱里。alpha的信息素让他瞬间炸红了脸，他挣扎着想要离开这个怀抱，反而被楼的更紧。

“我爱你，Newt。”

“再即便你只是一个omega。”

他只听到他的兄长这么说道。

 

END


End file.
